A Different Time
by swanqueen24
Summary: Based on Once Upon a Time. This takes place after the time travel incident between Emma and Hook. Emma finds herself in a different world where Regina is her wife. She must learn to adjust and find her place in this new world. Regina needs to get Emma to love her again. Swan Queen Remma Dark Swan
1. Chapter 1

Based on Once Upon a Time. This takes place after the time travel incident between Emma and Hook. Emma finds herself in a different world where Regina is her wife. She must learn to adjust and find her place in this new world.

* * *

Emma and Hook went through the portal and the shining light blinded them and threw them out in front of the barn that had Zelena's drawings upon the floor. Emma looked up and saw Hook checking on their unexpected guest. Emma couldn't look around much longer before being pulled into a tight hug. The person embracing her acted as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. There was a sweet perfume that lingered in Emma's nose as she pulled away to see the person desperate to embrace her.

"Regina"

"Emma I cant believe it. Your okay," tears fell from the face of the friend Emma had seen not to long ago. Regina grabbed Emma's hand and stroked it. Emma just could understand why Regina was acting this way. She couldn't understand why Regina's wet eyes would not stop staring at her as if she would vanish any second.

"What is going on? Is Henry okay?" Emma asked timidly as she felt another presence behind her.

"Mom what is going on?" Emma asked as she saw the tears in Snow's face and her father's face behind her. No one spoke. Hook came towards them to join the heroes. The minute he did a fire ball formed in Regina's hand.

"One more step and I will destroy you," The fire and passion in Regina's eyes reminded Emma of the Evil Queen she had just witnessed in the enchanted forest, "I will not let you hurt my wife again."

Emma's head nearly exploded at the words that easily came out of Regina's mouth. Her Emma Swan be Regina Mills wife seemed to be something that can't happen. Emma was her friend and Regina was with Robin.

"Regina stop," Emma yelled at the very angry brunette in front of her.

"I need to. You don't understand"

"Your right Regina I don't understand, but I think we should maybe figure out what is happening"

Emma couldn't convince Regina to lower the fire ball until she put her hand on her arm. David led Hook away and took the extremely confused woman they brought with them to the sheriff car. Snow led Regina to Regina's car and Emma came along as the distraught women would not leave without her.

* * *

Emma sat in the little apartment that she first moved into when Mary Margret was just her friend. She sat at the table still uncomfortable with the way her mother and Regina would not take their eyes off her. She waited for someone to speak but there were no words that could express their feeling and Emma couldn't think of a single question that could possibly have an answer to explain all the madness that occurred upon her arrival back to Storybrooke.

Emma became more nervous when Mary Margret left the room to talk to David on the phone. She couldn't get past the look on Regina's face. She had only seen the former villain look at one person like that before and that was Henry. Regina's lips open slowly as she reached for the right words.

"Emma what is the last thing that happened to you before you came here?"

"We just defeated Zelena and me and Hook saw the light so we checked it out."

"You went willingly with Hook ," Regina looked surprised in that moment.

Emma decided to counter Regina's questions with some of her own, "Why can't anyone look at me without crying"

Regina took a deep breath.

"Why? …..Regina?"

Regina let the tears fall freely as she spoke, "You are dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was so shocked to hear of her own death. She thought back to the time travel adventure that occurred and wondered how she ended up killing herself in the process. She wasn't ready to believe that her family had to live without her. She wasn't ready to know the pain and suffering that had occurred by Regina and Henry.

Emma couldn't help but grab Regina's hand as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry Regina. I'm sorry that you had to deal with all of this. I'm sorry I wasn't here for Henry. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm just sorry."

Emma then moved from her spot across from Regina and instead sat next to her and put her arm around her. Emma didn't think about what would happen next. Regina leaned in and kissed her. Emma was taken back by the mayors soft lips. She pulled away. Hurt spread over Regina's eyes.

"I'm sorry Regina. Its just where I'm from we were never together"

"We weren't together. Why?" Regina said and Emma felt she could see fire move across Regina's eyes.

"You were in love with someone else," Emma said softly.

"Who would I be in love with. I love you Emma. There is no one else I would rather be with."

Emma sighed, "His name is Robin Hood."

Regina laughed at this, "Robin Hood. The Robin Hood who is desperately trying to find his wife after all these years. The Robin Hood that sleeps in the forest?"

"What are you talking about? His wife is dead."

When Emma talked about a dead wife Regina stiffened up again and couldn't hold back another tear. Emma had never seen Regina be so vulnerable before. She decided to ask the hard question anyways.

"How did I die?"

"Hook killed you," Regina spit out quickly. She didn't wait for Emma to speak before continuing. "He first cursed you with some stolen magic and put you in a sleeping curse. That didn't work because we shared true loves kiss. That only made him more angry. He kidnapped Henry and well you saved Henry, but he stabbed you. You bleed to death slowly in my arms."

Emma couldn't understand why Hook would want to hurt her, "Why did he want to hurt me?"

"Because you loved me dear."

* * *

Regina couldn't help but pace around the room as she waited for Emma to return. Emma went to go and speak to Hook despite Regina's pleading for her to stay. Regina was not allowed to go after the fireball incident and she couldn't blame them. She would roast that pirate if she got the chance again.

She thought of Emma. This Emma had a different quality about her that Regina couldn't ignore. She trusted the dirty pirate. Emma was so distant. She couldn't help but feel the tightening in her chest when she thought of losing her again.

Robin Hood was the other thought she couldn't seem to get rid of. Robin was her friend. Robin had been so supportive of her after losing Emma. Was Robin trying to get close to her.

She sat down on the couch and crossed her leg and arms as she waited for the door to open and bring Emma back to her.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Regina hopped up. She was sadly disappointed to see that Emma was not on the other side. Through the door came Henry who had been spending time with Robin that afternoon.

Henry had the biggest smile on his face, "Mom! Robin let me shoot his bow and arrow and I was really good. I was even able to hit a can off a log five times in a row."

Henry would have continued, but he saw that his mom's eyes were red and she had obviously been crying, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing go wash up okay."

Henry nodded and ran to the bathroom not wanting to question his mother when she was so obviously upset.

Robin didn't get the hint and stayed looking at Regina, "What's wrong Regina?"

"Emma is back," she spit out trying not to talk too much to the man who stopped her relationship with Emma in a different time.

"How is that possible?"

"It is complicated. I am going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Hood. I appreciate all you did for Henry today. We will have to discuss this at a different time."

The formal harsh tone that Regina used at the man made him quickly head to the door. He couldn't leave without saying, "If you need anything I will be there for you Regina."

Regina closed the door and turned to see a wide-eyed Henry behind her.

"Emma is alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma hated leaving Regina, but she need to find out if Hook was okay. She didn't think her heroic father would hurt him. She just also didn't think she would come back and find herself dead and married to Regina.

She charged into the station and witnessed Hook locked in a cell with grumpy pacing in front of it. She walked up quickly and watched as grumpy eyed her curiously.

"Hook are you okay?"

"I'm fine love. Now can you get me out of this bloody cage?"

Grumpy huffed at that, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Why not?" Hook yelled, "I am being held captive in this bloody cage and no one will tell me why!"

Emma stepped closer to the cell and thought about how to explain all she had heard to Hook. She wasn't sure she even wanted Hook to know the truth. She thought he deserved it no matter if she wanted him to hear it or not, "You killed me here. You were jealous of me being with Regina so you killed me."

Charming stepped forward at that moment, "That is why you will never be out as long as I breath."

Hook looked longingly at Emma, "Tell them that this is ridiculous, Swan. Tell them you don't even love Regina. Tell them the truth."

"I can't say that Killian. I will do the best to get you out, but I can't say that."

Grumpy scowled and fiercely said, "Get him out! I say we get rid of the pest once and for all."

Emma walked out of the station without saying another word. She wasn't sure where she was headed all she knew is she needed to think.

* * *

Regina calmly explained to Henry about the portal and the time travel. Henry couldn't wait to see Emma and neither could Regina. They sat and stared at the door together.

They were sadly disappointed to see Charming and Snow enter the small apartment without Emma.

"She just left. We can't find her," Charming said. Clearly, he felt a sense of failure as her father.

"I'm going to find her," Regina announced as if there would be someone surprised by the fact. She stormed out and left Henry behind despite his begging to help.

It didn't take Regina long to find Emma. She knew Emma. She understood how she thought and knew that she liked to think at the docks. Anytime they fought as a couple Emma would go to the docks and that is where they would make up.

Regina sat beside Emma on the bench before Emma could acknowledge her presence. "You know Miss Swan I have been dreaming for a long time of you returning, but if you are going to leave again I don't think I can put Henry through that kind of pain again."

Emma head snapped up, "I would never leave Henry."

"That's the Emma I know."

"You know I have run away from my problems my whole life."

"Yes, but you would never leave Henry or…" She paused.

"Or You?"

"Yes, or me," Regina looked down at the deck below her.

Emma had been thinking a long time about what to do. In that moment, it was easy for her to decide what she wanted to do. She scooted closer to the brunette. She grabbed her face in her hand and kissed Regina's soft lips. It didn't take long for Regina to return the favor. Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair. It felt to Emma like her lips returned to the place that they once belonged.

Regina couldn't take the explosion she felt when Emma kissed her. She felt she was the one who went back in time and that everything was the way it was supposed to be again. The truth revealed itself slowly as she felt Emma's hands bringing her even closer. Gradually Regina pulled away.

"What does this mean?" Regina asked. She wished she hadn't the minute she did. She thought she should have just cherished her time in the Savior's arms.

Emma bit her lip and after a quick pause stated, "This means that I want to give this a try. I want to see if me and you are meant to be together. I want for you and Henry to be in my life. I'm still going to need some time, but…. I want you."

At that Regina grabbed Emma and kissed her passionately one last time before bringing her home.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far. I want to know if I should keep writing. I wrote this quickly and want to check to see if people like my ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma asked Regina to take her strait to the mansion. She couldn't think about another minute having her parents stare at her and honestly, she wasn't sure how Henry would react to her. She still couldn't get past Regina's eyes as she watched her carefully every moment of the ride.

The mansion was very similar to how it was when she left. Everything had a certain place and there wasn't a speck of dirt in sight. There was one thing that made Emma stop and stare. She couldn't believe the family photos around the room. She looked so happy with Regina and Henry.

"Wow! These look amazing." She said picking up one of the pictures.

"I'm glad you like it. It took a lot for me to get you to take it."

Emma didn't know what to say except, "Sorry."

Regina felt the discomfort in the room and decided to show her upstairs. She took her to their room.

"This is our room. I'll stay in the guest room everything you need should be here."

"Don't be silly Regina. I'll stay in the guest room. This is your room."

"It was your room too. I never moved anything. I know it has been a long time but I couldn't part with anything. Just look around and I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

With that Regina left Emma. Emma walked around the room. She stared at the group of family photos. She walked into the closet to find a small portion of it filled with her clothes. In the bathroom she found her old shampoo still sitting in the shower and a yellow tooth brush next to a purple one in a holder on the sink.

She had been gone so long and it was still like she lived there. It made Emma scared to touch any part of the room. She was destroying a memory. She was destroying the memory of the Emma that Regina loved. She wasn't sure if she could ever live up to that memory.

* * *

Hook paced around the cell and couldn't believe that Emma had left him to rot in this cage while she was off with Regina. He couldn't stand to even think Regina's name. Unfortunately, it was the only name he could think of. He wanted to make her pay for all she had done.

He loved Emma. He was getting through to her. He believed that Emma belonged to him. He needed her to remember the world that they belonged to before it was too late.

As he stewed over the possibilities that could be he got a guard shift. It was out with Grumpy and in with Robin Hood. He saw an opportunity and Robin saw a monster that hurt Regina.

Hook spoke the minute he was sure Grumpy was gone, "Robin I need your help old friend."

"We are not friends."

"Fine we aren't friends but our interests align."

That caught Robins attention, "What could I have in that's in common with a murderous pirate."

"You see I'm glad you asked. I'm in love with Emma and you are in love with Regina," Robin turned bright red and Hook continued, "It seems I'm right. If we separate them then we can finally be with the people we were meant to be with."

"How do you know I love Regina?"

"In my world you were together and happy."

Robin's dreams of Regina popped into his head. He thought of everything that he could have with Regina. He was a noble man and responded, "I guess it's too bad it's not your world. Now be quiet." The thought still remained as he watched the pirate for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had a hard time sleeping in Regina's room that night. She had so much to think about and all the reminders of Regina didn't help. She tossed and turned in the silk sheets for hours. She only stopped when she heard crying coming from down the hall.

She bolted out of the bed and ran down the hall to the guest room. She pulled open the handle to find Regina screaming and lashing out in her sleep. Emma was frightened by the pain she could see in Regina's face. She ran and gently held onto her to calm her down.

"Regina, it is okay. I'm here It's okay." Emma soothed her until she saw that the now fully awake Regina was wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," She said pulling away from Emma.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. This happens sometimes"

"I heard you say my name when you were screaming. Were you dreaming of the other me?"

"I…. was. Sometimes I relive your or I mean my Emma's death. It's is like my own personal curse," Regina laid against the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

Emma scooted closer, "Would you like me to stay?"

Regina pick up Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze. She softly spoke, "You have done enough. I will be okay."

"Just until you fall asleep."

"Okay," Regina didn't argue. Regina and Emma laid next to each other in the bed. They held hands as they both finally fell asleep.

* * *

Regina woke up to find Emma's arms wrapped around her. She felt her lips curl into a smile before she remembered that this wasn't her Emma from before.

Her mind wandered to that day. She thought of Henry dangling in hooks arms. She remembered the sacrifice Emma took. She remembered everything and always would.

That was where her mind took her every night in her dreams. During the day was the time she usually thought of all the days she would spend without Emma. Today she woke up with Emma and just wanted to find out if this is her Emma or if she is just going to lose her all over again.

Regina never really got what she wanted. The people she loved got hurt. After Daniel died she thought she would never be able to love again. She found a stronger love again in Emma and now she wanted that back more than anything.

Emma could tell that Regina woke up but, she didn't want to move. When she found her arms around Regina that morning it filled her with joy. She never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, her arm began to go numb underneath her.

She had to move and that caused Regina to have to move in return. They both gave up trying to convince each other that they were asleep, and Regina turned to face Emma.

"Good morning," Regina said as she brushed a strand from Emma's face, "Thanks for staying with me."

Emma blushed, "Anytime."

"Is that so?"

Emma scooted closer, "Yes."

She leaned forward and placed her lips on Regina's. Regina kissed her back passionately. She felt the magic running between them. It added a power to the kiss and amplified the intensity they had. Emma felt the magic too, but it affected her differently.

Emma froze, and Regina saw her eyes cloud over before Emma fell against the pillow and started shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma saw Hook holding Henry. He was unconscious and the blade against Henry's neck made it impossible for her to stop the pirate.

"What do you say now love? Drink this and the lad here can live."

"Okay. Don't hurt Henry I will do it. Just set him down," Emma inched closer to Hook. She reached for the bottle next to him. She picked it up and took the cap off.

"Drink up!"

"Set him down first," she commanded.

"Do you think I'm stupid? The second he is down you will magic him away and then I have lost everything."

"Don't you get it. You have already lost. That won't make me love you. That will allow you to control me. That isn't love."

"Don't try to change my mind Swan. Drink the bloody potion and I will free him."

Emma held the potion to her lips, despite the screams of Regina in the background. She turned and looked at her one last time before putting the potion in her mouth. Hook dropped Henry at his feet and Regina magicked him away quickly.

Luckily, Hook was too quick in his release. Emma didn't swallow the potion. She spit in his face and pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her and they went tumbling overboard together.

Emma felt the blade of his knife enter her chest. Then, she was gone. She was in Regina's arms in the guest bedroom.

* * *

Robin tried to ignore the pirate, but the thought of being with Regina was just too strong. Before his guard shift ended he needed to ask about this other world. He walked to face the pirate and spoke in a commanding tone, "Tell me about this other world."

Killian's face filled with a grin, "Well you and Regina were in love. You were each other's second chance. The death of Marian and the death of Dan…"

"What about Marian?" Robin interrupted.

"She was dead. Is she not dead here?"

"She disappeared, and I have been looking for her ever since I got word she escaped from the Evil Queen. Regina tried to help but she doesn't remember her."

"Wait did she escape close to the same time snow white did?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"It looks like you're going to help me after all."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know where Marian is"

Robin was taken back after the years of dead ends when it came to finding Marian, "What do you want?"

"Get me a box from Regina. It has carving of two birds on the outside. It should be with the rest of her magic. Do it quickly."

"What does this box do?"

"It will help me get Emma and my revenge on Regina and that is all you need to know."

Grumpy showed up for his shift before Robin could ask any more questions. Robin headed straight to the graveyard to find the box inside Regina's crypt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma opened her eye to find herself in Regina's arms, "Regina"

"Emma are you okay? What happened?"

With hesitation in her voice Emma said, "I died."

Emma was so weak that she started to fade into sleep before Regina could ask her what she meant. Regina stared at the sleeping Emma with the fear of losing her again, but also with the hope that Emma got her memories back.

It killed Regina to watch Emma sleep, but she patiently did so for two hours. She constantly checked on her breathing and heart beat until even she realized that she was being paranoid.

Emma stirred and opened her eyes to find Regina to be staring at her and of course Regina couldn't wait to ask Emma what she meant.

"Regina, I remember dying. The other me died and I lived it. It was like I was there even though I wasn't," Emma rolled up her shirt to reveal a large red mark in the center of her chest.

Regina instantly went to heal it, but it wouldn't heal. It actual became redder, "Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it worse," Regina pulled her hand away and slid herself farther from Emma.

"Its fine Regina. We just need to figure this out."

The corners of Regina's mouth curved up and her eyes grew bigger and fiercer, "I know just who to ask."

* * *

Gold went around each part of his shop polishing all his treasures. Gold never really sold anything in his shop, but he wanted the magical pieces to shine bright. Today was the perfect day to polish to distract himself. He wanted nothing to do with the heroes today. He needed a break from trying to be good only to fail.

Unfortunately, he felt the rush of magic in the air and turned to see a purple puff of smoke fade to reveal Regina and a pale Ms. Swan. He hit his cane on the ground as he moved towards them, "I'm sorry but the shop is closed today."

"Rumple stop your games. Emma is sick, and I need you to help me," Regina said annoyed.

"Oh, so this is Emma now. Last time I checked she was a little farther down," Rumple mocked while pointing downward.

"Come on Emma lets go," Regina grabbed Emma's arm to lead her out of the shop.

"Hold on a second what seems to be ailing you."

Emma slid from Regina's grip and stepped towards gold, "I saw the other me die and I have a mark where I … she was stabbed"

Gold sighed, "Then it is as I feared. Emma, you are not from this time. You are dead in this time and there can be only one of you."

"So, what does that mean"

Regina nodded in understanding, "It means that you are becoming the other Emma."

Rumple set both hands on his cane, "It is worse than that. You are dying because the other Emma is gone. The flashes will get stronger and then you will be no more."

"How do we fix it?"

"We will have to separate the two of you. The only way to do that is to find the shears of destiny."

"Where do we find them?" Regina asked quickly.

"Hook stole them from me right after the incident. That's all I know. Have a good day dearies."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin thought that getting into Regina's vault would be hard. That was an understatement because he had no clue how to get past Regina's blood magic. After trying different methods of getting past the wall he decided that something of Regina's might be able to help him.

He went to Regina's house and found no one in side. He took her hair brush and got out before anyone noticed that he was there.

He wasn't sure that hair would be enough. He walked through the magic and was shocked when he was allowed in.

The vault was creepy to say the least, but Robin didn't mind. He followed hooks instructions and found the box. He left glum because he was uneasy about the motives behind his mission. He thought to himself about the pain this box could bring to Regina and her family

After sitting in the forest tracing the birds on the box for what seemed like a year. He opened the box and what was inside shocked him. They were shears. What use could a pair of shears have for hook. He closed the box and headed for the prison. He secretly hoped that Regina could win this battle.

* * *

Regina and Emma headed home. Regina couldn't help but worry about Emma. She looked like a small push could make her roll over and die. Emma held onto her stomach and didn't speak. They made it half way there in silence before the shaking started.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Regina asked grabbing Emma's waist.

"I'm fine let's keep walking," Emma pushed Regina away.

"You are not fine!" Regina shouted at Emma. She proofed them back to the house without a second thought.

"Just leave me alone!" Emma shouted at Regina. She walked to the wall with the pictures and stared at them to avoid Regina's looks.

"Don't push me away Emma. You think that you will be safer if you are alone. You can't get hurt that way."

Emma spun around with a wedding photo still in her hand, "You think that I care about me getting hurt. Regina, you are the one I'm worried about. What happens when you lose me again. You can't go through that pain again. I know you can't!"

"I will always love you Emma. No matter what Emma that is and to be quite frank I will never want to lose one moment with you. Even if those moments hurt me again." She wiped a tear out from under Emma's eye.

Emma looked at her hoping to speak, but instead fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma felt excitement fill her from head to toe as she got ready. She had never been one for getting dressed up, but today was the day her appearance mattered most, and she found herself truly enjoying it.

It didn't surprise her to see Snow behind her fussing over every detail. She tried to calm her down, "Mom its okay. Don't worry."

She didn't even stop working to respond, "I want your wedding to be perfect and I'm sure Regina will not be happy if you go out there a mess."

"What is she going to do? Threaten to destroy my happiness?" Emma laughed with a cocky smile on her face.

"You laugh now, but you're the one who is going to be spending the rest of your life with her and if this isn't perfect I think you know what will happen."

Emma gulped and started to put her lipstick on making sure the red was just right five times before asking Snow for her approval.

Snow fixed her hair into a beautiful flow of curls. She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and Emma could see that her mom wanted to cry over her daughter getting married. She held her mothers hand as they engaged in the mother daughter bonding Snow desperately wanted.

* * *

Emma stood on the alter with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Regina had the perfect dress it hugged her curves just right while still being fluffy at the bottom. It was tied in the back with a shiny black bow that Emma want to reach around her and play with.

Henry grinned so brightly. She was so proud of him for walking Regina down the aisle. He was even prouder to hold the rings.

When it came to the vows Emma spoke first, "Regina I know it hasn't always been easy having me in town. I still can't believe how badly we fought when I first got here. I realize now that it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Before coming to Storybrooke I made a wish to not be alone. When Henry came and got me I thought he would be the reason I wouldn't be alone anymore, but I was lucky enough to find you and realize that I will never be alone again because I have you and Henry and I have never been happier in my life."

She heard Regina whisper, "Me too," before she started her own speech.

She could tell Regina was nervous, so she gave her a reassuring smile and she began, "Emma, I have done some horrible things in my life. I did them out of hate and I did them out of anger because I never thought I would get past losing my first love. I thought that my true love was gone forever. I didn't realize that I would get a second chance at love and I'm sure I don't deserve it. However, Ms. Swan if you wouldn't mind I would love it if you became Mrs. Swan- Mills because no one has ever made me feel the way you do. Promise me you will not leave me, and I will be yours forever."

Emma felt her heart flutter after the speeches and when she was instructed to kiss her bride she did so without hesitation. She thought that kiss must have had fireworks connected to it. When Regina pulled away she grinned, "save something for tonight," She teased.

Unfortunately, Emma wouldn't know about that night because she woke up on the floor with Regina holding onto her for dear life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Regina can you tell me something?" Emma asked her as she laid in her arms on the couch.

"Of course"

"Why didn't you try and get revenge?"

Regina didn't know what to say. She hugged her a little closer like she did to calm the earlier shaking, "I would love to tell you I didn't. He died right after you did."

Emma snuggled closer as if to tell her that she didn't care, "You killed him?"

"I flung him into the side of the boat the minute you fell overboard. It was so hard and he fell the wrong way and broke his neck."

Emma and Regina held each other with a strong understanding between them. They did this for a long time. Hands playing with blonde waves.

"Emma I will find those shears."

"Regina, I know you will," Emma gave her a brief smile before closing her eyes. She fell asleep quickly against the warmth of Regina.

She woke up without her and a timid Henry staring at her.

"Emma?"

"Hey Kid"

* * *

Hook was excited to finally get free from the prison. After forcing Robin to let him go he couldn't help but remember the dreams that plagued him when he slept and every other moment it seemed. He was afraid now that he accepted them as what they were. Memories.

He knew where the shears were because he hid them there. He couldn't remember why but he knew that he did. At least Robin could be reunited with Marian. Now he had to get Emma back.

* * *

Regina researched the shears while Emma slept. She found nothing in the first ten books she checked, and she was starting to get discouraged. She decided to check one more before checking on Emma and instantly found what she was looking for. Unfortunately, the book said that the shears were in Neverland.

She chucked the book at the wall and as she was about to poof away she heard taps on the steps of her vault.

Robin turned his head around the corner and moved towards Regina.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Regina there is something I need to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

Regina watched Robin twiddle his thumbs, "Robin if you came to say something then you should try to actually speak."

At that he glanced up and spoke so quickly Regina thought he might have forgotten to breath, "I gave these shears to Hook that I stole them from your vault because he knew where Marian was. She came back from the past with them and Regina she's okay. I'm so sorry I just thought you should know about Hook being free."

"You let him go and gave him the shears. The only thing that can save Emma's life and your sorry!"

Robin swore in that moment he could see the evil queen behind Regina's eyes begging to come out.

"I'm sorry Regina."

"Sorry isn't enough! You gave away my true love so that you could have yours."

"Regina…"

"No Robin."

"I do love you"

"Not enough. Emma is the only person that has truly loved me."

Robin watched the anger wash away as Regina remembered Emma and purple smoke circled around her.

* * *

Regina found Emma and Henry playing video games in the den. She watched them laugh and saw Emma act like a child right along side a giggling Henry.

Emma turned her head and saw Regina causing her to get up and cross the room to wrap her arms around the other woman.

"I was worried when you weren't there when I woke up."

"I was researching."

"I figured but a note would be helpful."

She smiled at Regina and Regina felt her lips curl upward in return because this was a discussion she had been a part of many times with Emma in the past.

She felt her smile fall when Emma pulled away and realization hit that she had no clue what to do. Emma immediately reached for her again and pulled her even closer, "Hey kid, why don't you go upstairs while me and your mom talk and then maybe I can convince her to get pizza for dinner."

"Cool"

Regina felt Emma pull her to the couch.

"Regina what's wrong?"

Regina looked at her hands trying to come up with a way to tell Emma that she had failed her, "Emma its Hook."

"What happened? Is he out? Did he hurt you?"

"Emma, he didn't hurt me. He is free, and I think he has the shears. I can't lose you again."

Emma pulled Regina close and kissed her head "I know it's not going to happen. We will fix this."


End file.
